The present invention relates to hangers for articles, such as articles in combination with a separately formed indicator secured to the hanger for indicating information associated with the articles.
When articles are displayed in retail stores on hangers, it is essential that the customer be able to determine with ease information associated with the articles, such as the size, manufacturer and price.
It is known to provide hangers with indicators which attach to a web that extends from the hook of the hanger. There are basically three types of indicators which attach to the web of the hanger, one having an open top, a second having a closed top and a third which is side mounted.
An open top indicator is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,310. The indicator is a hollow four-sided body defining an open top, an open bottom, a generally parallel pair of opposed sides, and a pair of opposed ends connecting the sides. The sides of the indicator include inwardly extending abutments which engage outwardly extending flanges on the web of the hook. The abutment and corresponding flanges are located in the lower one-third of the indicator proximal to the open bottom through which the web of the hook is inserted. With this open top and open bottom design and the placement of the abutments in the lower one-third of the indicator, the indicator is relatively easily removed from the web by deforming the sides of the indicator such that the abutments and flanges no longer engage each other. The deformation of the indicator sides is possible because the indicators are generally formed from plastic materials which are readily deformable. When the abutment and the flange are no longer engaged, the indicator may then be slid upwardly off the web of the hook. Thus, non-destructive removal of the open top indicator from the hanger is not only possible, but also intended.
A closed top indicator is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,354, 5,775,553 and 5,794,363. These indicators generally have a hollow four-sided body defining a closed top, an open bottom, a generally parallel pair of opposed sides, and a generally parallel pair of opposed ends connecting the sides. The sides of the indicator include apertures which engage with outwardly extending abutments on the web of the hook. The apertures which engage the corresponding abutments are located in the lower one-third of the indicator proximal to the open bottom through which the web of the hook is inserted. With this closed top design and placement of the apertures in the lower one-third of the indicator, the indicator is relatively easily removed from the web by deforming the sides of the indicator with a finger, for example, such that the apertures and abutments no longer engage each other. The deformation of the indicator sides is possible because the indicators are generally formed from plastic materials which are readily deformable. When the apertures and abutments are no longer engaged, the indicator may then be slid upwardly off the web of the hook. Thus, non-destructive removal of the closed top indicator from the hanger is possible.
Side mounted indicators are indicators which are mounted between the hook of the hanger and the hanger body, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,101, 5,305,933, and 5,687,887. Although certain of these side size indicators, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,887 are intended to prevent removal of the indicator after the indicator is secured to the hanger, this requires that the indicator be accurately attached to the hanger. However, this may not happen as a result of a number of different malfunctions during the process of attachment. For example, the dispensing machine used in the attachment process may go out of adjustment or, it may malfunction in another way, such as by jamming or, if instead of using a machine, the sizer is put on manually, it is not pushed on with sufficient force.
It is desired, however, to have the indicator be essentially non-removable from the web of the hanger even if there is a malfunction in the attachment. This is because the relatively small size of the indicator may, for example, present a choking hazard for children.
The present invention provides an indicator which is essentially non-removable from the web of a hanger even if there is a malfunction in the attachment without destruction of the indicator itself.
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention includes a garment hanger an and associated indicator therefor. The garment hanger has an outwardly projecting web which includes at least one recess on one side thereof. The indicator comprises a body having a pair of side walls, a pair of end walls connecting the side walls, a top wall and an open end arranged so as to define a cavity which is dimensioned to receive the outwardly projecting web of the hanger. The indicator further includes an abutment positioned on one side wall of the pair of side walls. The abutment is dimensioned so as to engage the at least one recess of the outwardly projecting web of the hanger and is located proximal to the top wall relative to a midpoint of the cavity between the open end and the top wall.
Advantageously, there are two recesses located one above the other in the sidewall of the web. This provides additional assurance of engagement of the abutment in the event the indicator is not fully pushed down on the web by providing engagement with at least one of the recesses.
Preferably, there are a pair of opposing abutments structured and arranged to engage recesses on each sidewall of the web.
Among the advantages to this design is that the location of abutments of the indicator side walls insures that the indicator is not easily removable from the web of the hanger. This is because the location of the abutments enables the abutments to remain in engagement with the recesses of the web even when the side walls of the indicator are deflected.